Seiryu
Seiryu, Long or Seiryuu , known as Qing Long , the Azure Dragon in China, is a demon in the series. History The is one of the (四象) of Chinese constellations along with Vermillion Bird, White Tiger and Black Tortoise . It represents the East, spring, the color azure (green/blue) and the Wood Element. In Japan, it is one of the four guardian spirits of cities and protects Kyoto. In some official English versions this demon is incorrectly translated as Long due to confusion between Four Symbols (Si Xiang) and (Si Ling or Ssu-Ling) of China. In the original Japanese version, Seiryu or Qing Long represents one of the Four Symbols and Ryu or Long belongs to four benevolent animals which are fundamentally different. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Ryuusei Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race, Quest Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Dragon Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Hiryu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Dragon Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Dragon Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Dragon Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: World Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Persona 5: Temperance Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (Seryuzom), Dragon Type (Seryu) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Undead Race, Draco Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Class, Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Snake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Dragon Race as '''Long' Profile ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' In MTII, if the protgonist possesses the Heidrun, from trading a Member's Card, and the Fallen Angel Wing, after doing the Jack Frost Jr. trick, the next time the Cathedral of Shadows is entered, Jack Frost Sr. will offer the protagonist a Qing Long, Bai Long and Kali to add to his team, regardless of level. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Known as Long, he can be obtained by leveling a Mizuchi to level 40 or until it evolves. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Qing Long appears as a field boss within Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave area and as a final boss of the medium difficulty ranking for Hongou field. To obtain his plug-in, players must defeat the illusion that appears in Kuchinawa Cave at exactly 3:00 or 15:00 in-game time. If done correctly, a much stronger version of the boss will appear somewhere within the cave. By defeating it, players obtain the item necessary for his fusion. He is a triple fusion of Jikokuten, Quetzalcoatl and Gandharva. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Known as Long, he is an optional boss in the Challenge Quest, Slaying the Dragon of the Lake. Found at Lake Mikado near Mikado Castle, he asks if Flynn has come to slay him. Answering yes has him attack and call him a fool for thinking he can slay him. After defeating it, the dragon admits to underestimating him and is surprised by his great power. He asks Flynn if he believes dragons to be "Enemies to be slain for honor and glory," or as gods of the land. Telling Long that dragons are just beasts to be slain shifts Flynn towards Law, while believing that dragons are holy spirits shifts him towards Chaos. He decides to leave the Lake after the battle. Purchasing the Mikado Wood upper body armor will grant Flynn a resistance to Force attacks during the battle. Fortuna will also absorb Long's Force skills and may be fused with a special fusion of Napaea, Dwarf and Melchom. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Long can teach Nanashi the Zandyne and Acid Breath skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Force and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' A Seiryu is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the general Lanling Wang. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The third demon that must be defeated during the Ritual of Unsealing, he is found in Dark Ginza-Cho. In battle, he is joined by pretas and uses the unique boss attack Terror Blizzard. ''Persona 3'' Seiryu, along with the other Ssu-Ling (Genbu, Suzaku and Byakko), are fused in a Cross Fusion in order to create the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu, the Gold Dragon. ''Persona 4'' Once again, Seiryu can be fused in a Cross Fusion with the other Ssu-Ling to create Kohryu. ''Persona 5'' Seiryu is the ninth Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be summoned through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first of two Personas to learn the Repel Nuke skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Seiryu yields an Amrita Drop skill card. Seiryu is required for the advanced fusion recipe to summon Kohryu, along with Genbu, Suzaku and Byakko. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Seryu and Seryuzom, he must first be resurrected as a zombie and then fused with his soul gem to be reborn as Seryu. Seryu has the power Battle Rage, which makes him go berserk against mean foes. Seryuzom can be revived through Relic Fusion using the combos Blood-Slim-Wing, Lion-Fist-Slim or Lion-Dino-Wing. Seryu can perform the combo Freeze Wave with Icy Ace or Warbolt and King Freeze with King Icy. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Long in the game. After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out that four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Long appears in Ajna, in the piano room in the red configuration. The Asura Long is a man who follows the orders of Huang Long. The battle is quite simple as long as Long is not hit by Ice spells, either by the Embryon or his own, as he will greatly healed by them. Like the battles with the other strong demons, the battle has three stages. Unlike them, however, Long will begin the battle with hard hitting spells. His most dangerous attack throughout the battle is Mabufudyne, so it is imperative the party guards against that above anything else. During the first stage he will typically go a round of casting Makakaja twice, followed by Mind Charge and in the next round will unleash Mabufudyne followed by Revelation. During the second phase he will start using the same pattern but will also use Tarukaja for two turns and Power Charge. The next round will be Revelation followed by more attacks. He will also attempt to heal with Dia in this round. During the final round he will begin mixing things together. With the Makakaja/Makakaja/Mind Charge rounds and Tarukaja/Tarukaja/Power Charge rounds back to back. He may also use the Rage skill to use Mind Charge and Mabufudyne back to back in this phase, allowing him to deal crippling damage without interruption. He will begin using Diarama in place of Dia to heal himself. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Wind Breath\Innate Draconic Reaction\Innate Bufula\Innate Zandyne\42 High Force Pleroma\45 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Seryuzom= |-| Seryu= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Councilor Arcana